


(Teaser Style)愛情故事

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teaser Style
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 為了黃瀨生日想寫賀文，但是時間來不及把片段構思成兩個完整的故事，所以乾脆寫成電影風味的宣傳文（？）
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	(Teaser Style)愛情故事

There are two stories about LOVE.

（這是兩個關於愛的故事。）

「我最近覺得不太對勁。」即使是面對著心理醫生，他的眼神仍然平靜無波。

唯一可以透露出他的苦惱之處，大概就是眼下的黑青吧。

對著俊美到有些異常的金髮心理醫生，他緩緩地開口：

「我覺得自己好像被跟蹤了。我搞不清楚是幻覺還是真有其事。」

【黑子哲也（25），幼稚園保育士。】

「醫生，我希望你不要說出去。」

時常在電視上出現的帥氣臉龐，此時被一點也不相稱的抑鬱所籠罩。

雖然他眼前的心理醫生瘦小得宛若少年，但那雙冷淡的眼神，卻讓總是面對狂熱份子的他感到安心。

他煩躁地扒了扒自己的頭髮，幾番踟躕後還是開口。

「我覺得自己好像被偷窺了。但大家都說根本沒發現這號人。」

「該不會是我壓力太大神經錯亂了？」

【黃瀨涼太（25），演藝人士。】

「原來如此，辛苦你了。」 「是這樣子？你看起來真累。」

「但你不用再繼續自己苦惱。」 「幸好你來找我啦，so lucky you are。」

「因為解決你心理上的壓迫，是我的工作。」

【黃瀨涼太（25），心理醫生。】

【黑子哲也（25），心理醫生。】

兩個世界（？）、兩個人（？）、兩個靈魂（？）。

猛然衝擊日常的非現實事件

奇異突入生活的風暴逐漸擴大

在中間作為颱風眼的，大概是名為「欲望」的真空地帶。

「小黑子，雖然很遺憾，但我要告訴你一件事……」

看著眼前的青年面色蒼白，黃瀨涼太不由自主地拉起嘴角。

還能怎麼更進一步呢？挖掘出這個人的內心。突破他所有的防備。

然後讓他臣服於自己。

「你其實並不想治好你的焦慮症吧？」

啊啊，感謝那個跟蹤小黑子的白痴。

「因為沒有把病治好，你才能一直來找我不是嗎？」

看著他動搖的神情，狩獵者在文明的皮囊後拉起了勝利的微笑。

（小、小黑子！）

聽著黃瀨在話筒中壓低的驚惶聲音，黑子的冷靜顯得突兀不已：「黃瀨君？」

（我覺得好像有人在看我！）黃瀨的嗓音，透過電波的傳遞既短又急：（現在！）

「不要驚惶。」終於知道來到收網的時候，黑子向來沒有表情的臉，在只有自己的辦公室中露出微笑。

「照著平常講的方法放鬆，回想每次診療的情境……」

「如何？還是覺得有人在看你嗎？」

（小黑子，抱歉……）

（但我覺得真的有人。）

「恭喜你啊，黃瀨君。」

黑子的嗓音透出了喜悅，辦公桌上正放著警官朋友替自己查到的資料：「你痊癒了。」

（欸？）

「因為真的有人在看你啊，現在。而我也必須再告訴你個壞消息……」

黑子的聲音，此時就像是惡魔的低語。

「黃瀨君，你喜歡被看吧？」

要不然怎麼會成為螢光幕上的活躍人士呢，黑子這麼說著，卻殘忍地接下一句：

「我想，你現在肯定硬了？」

名為「欲望」的真空地帶

在其中存活的，是你心中的

野獸。

「晚安，黃瀨君。」 「晚安，小黑子。」

「早安，黃瀨君。」 「早安，小黑子。」

而受困欲望的日以繼夜中

我們彼此看見了對方的野獸

這大概就是

**愛**

This is a story about LOVE.

（這是一個關於愛的故事。）

知名懸疑小說家「黑子哲也」量身打造，本人參演

人氣模特兒「黃瀨涼太」大銀幕成名之作

兩人追求自我的突破演出！

【愛情故事】

2113年6月18號，全國上映！

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

〔突如其來的後續〕

「哈！小黑子你看！」窩在沙發上看著平板上的娛樂新聞，黃瀨誇張地笑出聲音，對著餐桌邊架著筆電寫作的黑子招手：「超好笑的！這什麼形容！『黑子哲也突破以往溫文的作家形象，大銀幕上激情演出』！」

「難道不是這樣嗎？」推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，黑子並不因為與黃瀨的交談而停止手指的動作，嘴角倒是不明顯地揚起：「黃瀨君的形容詞更誇張吧。什麼『人氣模特擺脫花瓶形象，追求深層的極致演技』……」

「哇咿小黑子也有在關心我的消息啊，真讓人感動！」開心地在沙發上滾滾去，黃瀨眉開眼笑地盯著黑子：「當然不是這樣啦。老實說我第一次看到劇本時，真的覺得小黑子的角色，完全是本色出演好嗎！」

「彼此彼此。」擦控滑鼠按下存檔，轉過頭望向黃瀨的黑子，在四目交會的眼神中透露著心照不宣：「娛樂記者倒還有句話說對了。」

「這個劇本的確是完全按照黃瀨君量身打造的喔。」

**Author's Note:**

> 耶欸小黃瀨生日快樂～～～～如願以償趕上啦超感動，我今天一整天都焦頭爛額……
> 
> 是說因為時間不夠，所以把想像中的故事片段用電影宣傳的方式呈現了出來！  
> 總之就是有點S的變態黃瀨跟有點S的變態黑子^q^
> 
> 總之因為硬把兩個故事寫成一個，所以設定上A組黃黑睡著以後B組黑黃的世界就會醒過來，這樣交替侵蝕的故事！
> 
> 我覺得每個M心中都有一個S、每個S心中都有一個M！(ｏ´艸｀ｏ)  
> 沒有全部寫完所以就當teaser大家隨便看就好~  
> 畢竟猜對故事的全貌也沒有獎品XD，本來就是漏洞百出的fancy妄想XD
> 
> 就這樣！小黃瀨生日快樂，重要所以說兩次！


End file.
